pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Web Based Proxy
Web Based Proxy are proxies that provide access to blocked sites and hide your online IP address. Web Based Proxy This type of proxy is called web based proxy, which open block website through online web instead of installing software, you can access blocked site through web like real sites, using web based proxies are simple, easy and mostly free. Web based proxies are helpful for small general uses, like watching videos online, playing games and for anonymous browsing. Uses of web based proxies Proxies are helpful for many purposes like anonymous browsing and secure shopping, there are thousands of other uses of web based proxies, some of general uses are given below: Anonymous browsing While browsing through web based proxy like Youtube-proxy.pk. you are anonymous, no one can track you that where are you from, which browser you are using and what is your IP address, as web based proxies mask you with another IP and website you are visiting doesn't know that your IP is fake This anonymous browsing is helpful in case when you have to buy online from public wireless network or you are doing any special task. Security and privacy Privacy of every one is important and Unblock-Youtube.pk try its best to provide you online security, web based proxies are kindly helpful in case of security and privacy. Some websites collect important data from users which is against your privacy so its better to use web based proxies for sites where your personal information is at risk. Many website also store cookies on user PC but use of web based proxy disable it and store it on server instead of PC. Protection from viruses and Malvares Web based proxies scan content you browse and if they found virus or malvare on any site, they block it, giving you protection and security that matters. Ad block feature Some proxies provide Ad block feature which block popup and other misbehaving ads to protect you from frauds and online thefts, this is a nice feature for users who want to visit sites without ads, all web based proxies doesn't support it. = Unblock Blocked sites Many sites are blocked in country due to office politics, like YouTube which is blocked in many countries for reason that user upload reality content which government hate, so web based proxies are helpful to unblock them, like Unblock-Youtube.pk, which help you to unblock YouTube videos and watch them as a normal user. You can also unblock sites that are specific to some countries like some US website which are only available for US visitors. Some website in country are also blocked for reason that they are against the country law, so unblocking those sites is disobeying of law, which we hate. Other type of Proxies There are some other type of other type of proxies that have same benefits as that of web based proxies, they are: VPN Browser Extension IP Port proxies VPN VPN or virtual private network is a way to use web with proxy, in this way VPN company provide you a software, which automatically create proxy point for you and connect you to through online server, these server are used as bridge between you and website, this is helpful for offices and for business works where security is basic need, VPN provider cost money for it to maintain their servers. Browser Extensions There are some browser extensions which do same task as VPN or web based proxy does, they can be easily installed in browser, after that they redirect your browsing through their servers, which unblock blocked sites and give you security for better browsing. IP Port Proxies IP Port Proxies can help you to unblock blocked site and to hide your real IP address, you can find thousands of IP address online, which you can inject in your browser, after that your are browsing through that IP address and no one can track you. Protocol use in Transferring Data Following protocols are used in proxies to transfer data with security: IP Security (IPSec) Secure socket layer (SSL) Point-To-Point Tunneling Protocol (PPTP) Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol (L2TP) Types of Proxy There are mainly two main types of proxies Socks proxy HTTP Proxy